walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 98
Issue 98 is the ninety-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 17: Something To Fear. It was originally published on May 30, 2012. Plot Synopsis As Eugene and Abraham are searching for the bullet factory, Abraham wonders how they will bring the equipment they need back without a vehicle, but Eugene assures him that it's too large anyway. Abraham notices Eugene lost a few pounds and asks if he's trying to lose weight for Rosita. Eugene confirms that he is, though he doesn't think Rosita will ever look at him in that way, even though he really cares about her, confessing that he did so even while she was with Abraham. Abraham teases Eugene about watching them have sex, much to the latter's dismay, as he believes Rosita thinks that he's a weirdo. Abraham encourages him by telling him Rosita doesn't have a lot of options, so he just has to be less of a weirdo than all the other guys, lifting Eugene's spirits somewhat. He apologizes to Abraham about flaunting that he and Rosita are living together, and admits he exaggerated their relationship status. Abraham understands and assures Eugene he won't stand in his way when it comes to Rosita and admits that he still has feelings for her, when he is suddenly shot in the back of the head and through the eye by a crossbow bolt. Amazingly, Abraham continues his speech as though nothing happened, clarifying that his feelings for Rosita aren't romantic, but he wants her to be happy without him. With that, Abraham collapses dead on the ground. In shock, Eugene screams, grabs Abraham's gun, and runs back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Another bolt is shot at Eugene, but misses the mark. He is then stopped and captured by a small group of Saviors. The leader of this group is revealed to be Abraham's killer, Dwight. He apologizes for killing Abraham, assuring Eugene it was nothing personal. He adds that this isn't how they like to start new business ventures, but the survivors provoked them by killing their men. He sarcastically asks if the survivors really thought the Saviors wouldn't follow them back. Another Savior, David, doubts Eugene is in any kind of position of power and thinks he's bait, an assessment which Dwight agrees with. Back in the Safe-Zone, Carl opens the door and sees Andrea and Rick, who are just waking up in bed together naked, implying that Rick and Andrea had sex. Carl is surprised as he thought Andrea was with someone else. Rick tries to explain but Carl tells him he knows all about sex already. Suddenly, shots from Abraham's machine gun are heard by the three, and Rick tells Carl to stay in the house while he goes to investigate where exactly the shot came from and why. Outside the Safe-Zone, Eugene is still being held hostage by the Saviors. Dwight is demanding Rick let his group inside the Safe-Zone. Rick supposes Negan didn't get the message, and Dwight confirms Negan didn't take it well. He threatens to kill Eugene and then come in forcefully if he and his men are not let in immediately. Soon after, Eugene bites Dwight's crotch, sending the scarred man into severe pain. As Dwight tries to shake Eugene off, Rick shoots one of his men and orders the rest to leave, or they will all die. Dwight orders the men to shoot and kill the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. A Savior tries to grab Abraham's machine gun, but is killed by Andrea. She orders the others to line up on the fence and pick off the remaining Saviors off. Many of the Saviors are killed. Dwight finally manages to throw Eugene off and is about to kill him, but opts to retreat instead when he notices most of his men have been killed. With Dwight and the other Saviors retreating away from the Safe-Zone, Rick tells everyone to follow them so they do not regroup. Rick and Andrea discover Abraham's body being eaten by a roamer. They are shocked, but decide to shoot the roamer and continue their pursuit. They run into a group of roamers. Rick wants to continue, but Andrea convinces him to retreat. Before they leave, they take Abraham's corpse back inside to bury it. Holly is distraught to see Abraham's body and breaks down in tears. Andrea asks Rick what they will do next. Rick replies that he does not know. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Heath *Nicholas *Spencer Monroe *Holly *David *Dwight *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *Abraham Ford * At least 4 unnamed Saviors Trivia *First appearance of Dwight. *Last appearance of Abraham Ford. (Alive) *Abraham is the last character to die in a two-digit issue of The Walking Dead. *Abraham's death was not planned until Robert Kirkman was writing this issue. Originally, Dwight and the other Saviors were going to engage in a firefight with Eugene and Abraham, leading the two to retreat back to Alexandria unharmed. While writing the issue, Kirkman thought that was "lame" and had Abraham shot through the head with an arrow.Nerdist Writer's Panel: Robert Kirkman Nerdist (2012) External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/05/31/the-walking-dead-98-review References ru:Выпуск 98 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise